


Girls Night Meowt

by fullmetalpotterhead, marie33



Series: ShamCHAT adventures [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat really loves Disney, F/M, puns, shamchat, still really proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie33/pseuds/marie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their touching heart to heart the night before, Chat takes his Lady out for a night on the town.</p><p>A shamchat between fullmetalpotterhead (rping Chat Noir) and marie33 (rping Ladybug). It was so perfect I decided we had to post it for all of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Meowt

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually done in two separate sessions but that's fine. It just gave me (fmph) more time to find Disney songs.

This is a conversation between Ladybug and yourself, Chat Noir.

  
Chat Noir: My Lady!  
Chat Noir: ...Purrhaps you're still upset? (He's giving you that cat eyes)

Ladybug: Oh, hi, Chat. I'm not upset. Just... a little annoyed.

Chat Noir: Is it because of what I said the other night? I'm pawfully sorry. I didn't mean to purrssure mew (He manages to keep a serious face while saying all this. Truly impressive)

Ladybug: ...No. *She crosses her arms and shakes her head.* It's not that.

Chat Noir: Pawlease don't shut me out, My Lady. Mew can tell me anything (again how he keeps a straight doing this you may never know)  
Chat Noir: Pawlease don't shut me out again. Pawlease don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause fur the furst time in furever, I finally understand. Fur the furst time in furever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can talk through this problem together. We don't have to live in fear! Cause fur the furst time in furever, I will be right here

Ladybug: *She uncrosses her arms and rolls her eyes.* Alright, alright, Pun-Master. This isn't the X-Factor. I've just had stuff going on lately.

Chat Noir: What kind of stuff?

Ladybug: *She shrugs, then sighs.* Personal stuff.

Chat Noir: *He's silent and sad looking. Then he meets your eyes and in voice barely more than a whisper* Purrsonal?

Ladybug: ...Mhm. That's what I said. ...It's.. complicated.

Chat Noir: Civilian stuff? (How dare you make him give you those sad cat eyes again)

Ladybug: *She glances at him, but looks back at her own hands.* ....Yeah. Luck hasn't been on my side, recently.

Chat Noir: *His tail is flicking all sad and slow for a moment and then he brightens* Well why don't we change that?

Ladybug: *She perks up, looking at him questionably.* Um.. really? How?

Chat Noir: I never did get to take mew on that date. How about a night on the town? This cool cat can show mew all the sights!

Ladybug: Oh, I don't know, Chat... A date seems pretty... straightforward, don't you think?

Chat Noir: Then think of it as a Girls Night Out! But with your superhero partner instead.  
Chat Noir: A mission to get your Luck back  
Chat Noir: After all, if mew don't have your luck, all we're left with is my bad luck  
Chat Noir: So we HAVE to  
Chat Noir: We'd be failing Paris if we didn't

Ladybug: That's... true. You're way more luckier than you make it out to be though. *She smiles, and straightens a little.* Where to first, minou?

Chat Noir: One minute! (He is very excited. You probably shouldn't have encouraged him. He pulls out his baton and seems to be texting someone before he quickly puts it away and bows, raising his hand in an offer for yours) My Lady?  
Chat Noir: (He looks very serious up at you) Do you trust me? (You can hear music in the background. Its...Disney? Yup its Aladdin. "I Can Show You The World" to be specific)

Ladybug: *Ladybug gives a sarcastic gasp and takes his hand.* Of course, I trust you. *She giggles.*

Chat Noir: (He grins and pulls you along the rooftops. You're pretty sure that music is follow you? You're not really sure how its doing that but it seems to be coming from Chat's general direction. He leads you to boat where people seem to have been expecting you. Its a pretty standard boat and there is a nice meal on a single table prepared for you. Which is weird)  
Chat Noir: (((hold on)))

Ladybug: *Ladybug shoots a questioning look in Chat's direction. Jeez, he definitely knew some people.* ...Wow, Chat. *She smiles softly.* You didn't have to do all this for me.

Chat Noir: (Everybody Wants to be a Cat from the movie Aristocats is playing in the background now. You aren't sure where he's getting this music, but he doesn't even seem to acknowledge it.) When you're hanging with cool cats mew have to do it right. I may be an alley cat, My Lady, but you deserve only the best. (He pulls out your chair for you. In front of you is an assortment of foods you know are expensive because they come in ridiculously small portions. In front of him is cat food. Actual. Cat food.)

Ladybug: *A part of her wants to pinch the bridge of her nose and shake her head in dismay. Another part of her wants to grin like a goof. She stifles a laugh.* Thanks, Chat. *She sits down and looks at the arrangement of food. She barely knows what any of it is - she was used to bread and croissants and cookies.*

Chat Noir: Is everything to your tastes, My Lady? (He's wet cat food with a fancy fork and knife. Its so weird to watch. Its still in the tin)  
Chat Noir: (Oh god. The loud part of Everybody Wants to be a Cat has come on. The trumpets are so loud. How is he not fazed by this?)  
Chat Noir: ((((The longer you take to respond the more disney songs I'll have planned out)))

Ladybug: (((oh no  
Ladybug: *She scrunches up her nose at the cat food and looks him dead in the eyes.* I have no idea how you can /eat/ that - but... I mean, everything's very fancy, but it's nice. *She gives a small smile.*

Chat Noir: Purrhaps mew don't have an appetite? Would mew like some mewsical entertainment? (That grin he's wearing is dangerous)  
Ladybug: Haven't you been supplying that all night? *She smirked. It'd be rude of her to say no to all the food he'd set up. He was pretty tone deaf, too - but he could at least hold a note once in a while. So.. some musical entertainment wouldn't be that unbearable.*  
Chat Noir: He stands and begins to sing. Honestly he's not that great of a singer he should probably stop) I like cheech-a-cheech-chee-roni, Like they make at home  
Or a healthy fish with a big backbone. I'm Abraham DeLacey. Giuseppe Casey. Thomas O'Malley. O'Malley, the alley cat!  
(He looks overly proud of himself and he's dancing like a nerd. Its really dangerous to give him this much power) I've got that wanderlust. Gotta walk the scene. Gotta kick up highway dust. Feel the grass that's green. Gotta strut them city streets. Showin' off my éclat, yeah. (He steps closer to you, taking a yellow tulip from one of the people on the boat to hold out to you) Tellin' my friends of the social elite, Or some cute bug I happen to meet, That I'm Abraham DeLacey. Giuseppe Casey. Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat! (He waits for you to take the flower and looks like he maybe wants you to dance with him).

Ladybug: *Ladybug watches him, rolling her eyes every once in a while. Though, she does tap her foot to the beat. She snaps her attention to him once he holds out the flower, and she takes it, her eyes saying "thank you" for her. It's then that she realizes he wants her to dance with him, and she waves her hand.* No, no, I'm.. not really a great dancer.

Chat Noir: Its your day, My Lady. How are mew going to get rid of all that terrible luck without some good old fashion mewsic magic? *His tail threatens to whack anyone behind him with how fast its wagging. Honestly, is he a cat or a dog?) Besides~ Didn't mew say mew trusted me?

Ladybug: *Ladybug sighs. Looks like she can't get herself out of this one. She takes his hand.* Alright, alright. Just this once.

Chat Noir: Don't worry, I'll lead. (He pulls you onto the middle of the boat and spins you dramatically, clearly having way to much fun with this) I'm king of the highway. Prince of the boulevard. Duke of the avant-garde. The world is my backyard. So if you're goin' my way, That's the road you wanna seek. Calcutta to Rome or Home Sweet Home in Paris... (He dips you with that same shit eating grin still on his face) Magnifique, you all!

Ladybug: *Ladybug grins back, and rolls her eyes. Melodramatic as always, that cat. He probably took dance lessons. She definitely wouldn't be able to do what he's doing right now - and wow, did he have confidence in doing it.*

Chat Noir: *He stands you back up to normal and falls into an easier to follow dance as he finishes the song* I only got myself, And this big old world. But I sip that cup of life, With my fingers curled. I don't worry what road to take, I don't have to think of that. Whatever I take is the road I make, It's the road of life make no mistake, for me. Yeah, Abraham DeLacey. Giuseppe Casey. Thomas O'Malley. O'Malley the alley cat. That's right. And I'm very proud of that. Yeah! (He's TOO proud of that)

Ladybug: *She can't help but giggle a little once he finishes.* Nice performance, Noir. I give it an eight out of ten stars.

Chat Noir: (He pouts) Only eight?

Ladybug: Alright, alright.... eight and a half.

Chat Noir: How could I pawssibly have gotten a full score? What was my purrformance lacking?

Ladybug: *She shrugs.* You were a little rusty. Gotta practice some more, kitty. *She bops him on the nose, then puts her hands on her hips smugly with a smile.

Chat Noir: *He's about to retort when his baton/phone rings. He hastily answers it and makes some quick replies to whoever is on the other end before hanging up. His grin is back full force and that means trouble.* Well then how about I redeem myself during our second stop of the evening, my Lady?

Ladybug: A second stop? You /really/ have this planned out, don't you?

Chat Noir: (He winks and motions you to follow him off the boat. Its not docked, you've been moving the entire time. The older staff looks a little flustered by the fact that he's just trying to jump off of the boat without warning, but a few of the younger ones just shake their heads and start cleaning up)

Ladybug: *Ladybug salutes the staff in thanks, and zips away after Chat. She didn't even notice the boat was moving that entire time, so she's a little confused as to where they're at, at first.*

Chat Noir: (As he runs he looks over at you casually) I thought about taking you to a mewseum, but I was afraid mew would outshine all the works of art there, so I planned something else. Just follow me. (He leads you to a small grotto, the dark walls of the cave around you lit up by candles and small spotlights left by who knows who since Chat has been with you this whole time. There's a small but beautiful waterfall that makes a small river through the cave but Chat zeros in on a bag left on the floor and begins to rummage through it. You are probably NOT allowed in this cave at night. Its probably restricted as things like these tend to be at strange hours. This does not concern Chat. Should it concern you? Who knows. Hakuna Matata is playing now. Seems appropriate since you're probably breaking the law. Regardless, he pulls out paint supplies and looks at you in anticipation.)  
I thought we could make our own art! Its supposed to be very therapeutic, mew know.

Ladybug: *Ladybug slows as she enters. Yep, she had definitely never been here before, and she was wary of places she did not know. It's very beautiful, nonetheless. She looks at Chat.* Are.. you sure it's okay to be here? ..I mean, I do like art, and it's very nice in here, but I just want to make sure. *She's saying this as she walks up to him.*

Chat Noir: (He waves his hand dismissively) Its fine, Hakuna Matata

Ladybug: *She rolls her eyes, and mutters.* Yup, it's a wonderful phrase. *She raises her voice back to normal.* So, where exactly are we painting. I'm hoping your pretty good at it?

Chat Noir: He dumps globs of paint in all the colors of the rainbow "neatly" on the floor, throwing a few paint brushes down for good measure before thrusting his hand into one of them) Whatever mew want! The walls are our catvas. Paint your heart out!

Ladybug: *She purses her lips.* Are you positive this isn't vandalism?

Chat Noir: Pawsitive, my lady. I know people. Hakuna Matata. (he heads towards the wall and begins to paint) And no looking at my picture until I'm done!

Ladybug: Same to you! *She heads to the wall adjacent to his, starting on her own painting. This was why she was thankful for taking those art classes.*

Chat Noir: (Chat scrambles back and forth to the paint a few times, messily putting his dirty paws in them with no regard for the brushes he's placed out)

Ladybug: *Ladybug was civilized enough to actually use the paintbrushes. The only downside to it was that she had to go back to the paint way more often than

Chat had to.*  
Chat Noir: (Hakuna Matata seems to be on an endless loop while you paint.) I'm done! (He sounds very proud of himself)

Ladybug: *Ladybug turns from where she was painting.* I'm not done yet, but I'll see yours. *She smiles. Various colors of paint stain her suit around her hands.*

Chat Noir: (He smears some paint on your face in what feels like the shape of a heart before taking your hand in his own paint covered paw and leading you to his picture. It is not what someone would call "good art". It looks a little like a kindergardener made it and some of the colors are blended strangely together but even so you can feel the intention behind it. Or maybe thats just his excited smile as he watches you look at it. Its you and him, holding hands and waving as little dots you guess are probably people surround you. Above it reads "Paris' Favorite Lucky bug and her pet Cat")  
Chat Noir: Do you like it?

Ladybug: *It was pretty precious, even though it was obvious he wasn't the best painter in the world.* Aw, it's really cute, minou. *She smiles at him. * Mine's basically done, but even though it's not finished yet, I'll show you it. *She led him over to where she painted hers. It was very pretty - it turned out designing clothes wasn't the only artistic quality Marinette had. She had painted some Iris flowers (the official flower of France!) around the picture, so it looked like a garden. A ladybug sat on one of the flowers' petals, and a black cat had wandered near some of the flowers as well.* What do you think?

Chat Noir: It's you and me! (He points excitedly at the animals, coming dangerously close to getting paint on them but maintaining enough of a distance to avoid ruining your actual good art)  
Chat Noir: It's meowgnicant, my Lady!

Ladybug: *She smiles and shrugs.* I tried my best. Yours was far better, though.

Chat Noir: (He nuzzles his face against your shoulder affectionately. He's purring again and you can feel it as he brushes up against you) Do mew think you're feline any luckier yet, my Lady?

Ladybug: *She shrugs, shaking her head a little at how he was /literally/ a cat sometimes and smiling.* Maybe a little bit.

Chat Noir: We have one last stop on our Ladybug's Luck Mission agenda. Do you want to finish your painting before we leave?

Ladybug: No, it's fine. I think it's good as it is. *She smiles.* Where to next?

Chat Noir: A secret! (He pulls you in for a selfie with his baton and snaps shots in front of both pictures. You have paint on your shoulder too now. That's probably an accident though). Alright, follow me! (This boy is going to run you all over Paris if you let him. Ma Belle Evangeline is playing now. Its mysterious how its still coming from Chat but he's clearly not singing and even if he was the music wouldn't come with that right? Well whatever he seems to think its fun to lead you all around Paris on rooftop chases. Maybe its all part of the experience. Eventually he stops to reveal an outdoors, beginners fashion show. At your roof vantage point, you have the best view) What do mew think of our last stop of the night, My Lady? Has this cool cat wowed mew yet? Was it a lucky night?

Ladybug: *Her eyes light up.* ...I-I've never been to an actual fashion show before. *She'd always wanted to go to one. She desperately hoped once she did, and not as Ladybug, her own designs would be worn on the catwalk. But that was just a dream for now.* I love it, Chat. Tonight was fun. Thank you, I really mean it. *She shoots a smile in his direction.*

Chat Noir: (He's looking at you like you're the moon and stars again. Swinging his feet over the edge, his tail makes a gentle and constant thump as it flicks back and forth contently.) I really am sorry about last night. I know you don't want us to reveal ourselves for the greater good of Paris and all. I'm just glad we can hang out like this.

Ladybug: It's.. alright. I'm glad, too. *She's sitting next to him on the roof now, looking down at the show. She sighs, wishing every night could be like this.*

Chat Noir: (You can feel a slight pressure on your leg. It's Chat. Drawing on you with leftover paint)

Ladybug: *She rolls her eyes. Silly cat.*

Chat Noir: (Can you feel the love tonight starts playing. Chat focuses on the painted doodles with laser sharp concentration.)

Ladybug: What're you drawing? *She said this absentmindedly, still looking at the show.*

Chat Noir: (He blushes and smears the picture) Nothing.

Ladybug: *She sighs, but is interrupted by a beep, and her hand immediately goes up to her miraculous.* Oh, no. I'm sorry to cut this short, Chat, but.. I'm running out of time. *She frowns at him.*

Chat Noir: (He looks like kicked puppy oh god why. But still, he tries his best to put on a smile and lifts his painted fingers to smear some on your mouth) Turn that frown upside down, my Lady. Tonight was supposed to be about making you happy, remember?

Ladybug: *Her mouth turns up in a smile.* And it did. Thank you again. *She quickly swipes a kiss on his cheek, then lifts up her yo-yo.* Au revoir! *She throws her yo-yo and flies away just as her miraculous beeps a second time.*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very serious RPer with very serious plans. Peanut you are the best, I love you so much.  
> I kind of want to paint Chat's picture now. I think I'm gonna do it.


End file.
